Perfect love (Soul, Maka,kid love triangle)
by Asura-is-creepy
Summary: Maka loves Soul, and Soul loves Maka. but so does Death the Kid. this is my first fanfic so it's not very good.


Perfect love

Story song= me and My Broken Heart

"SOUL GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS AND GO DO THE DISHES!" soul smirked and glanced into the kitchen from his very comfortable spot on the couch. "I'll do it, if you kiss me" Maka glared at him as she sat next to him. He looked at her but quickly got bored of waiting so he looked back at the T.V. Maka's expression softened and she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Soul turned his head at the wrong time and ended up kissing her. She instantly pulled away only to have Soul pull her back by grabbing her waist. "Can you go do the dishes now?" he smirked at how childish she was and stood up. "Only because I love you" he mumbled walking into the kitchen. "He really is amazing" Maka thought as she watched him walk away. Soon her eyes felt droopy and she fell asleep on the couch.

"Hey, Maka I'm done with the dishes" he saw her asleep and thought of how cute she looked. "Soul" she mumbled in her sleep. He laughed and carried her to her room. "Goodnight my princess" soul soon felt sleepy and decided to call it a day.

_The next day_

"I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL SURPASS GOD, AND BECOME RULER OF THE NEW WORLD. HA HA…" "Oh god he's at it again" Soul stated looking towards the school balcony. "Yeah, I feel bad for Tsubaki, how can she deal with him?" Soul shrugged. "It's a mystery to me as well" a voice that could only be described as silky and smooth sounded behind them. Maka turned around and smiled at her friend, "Hey Kid" she nudged Soul who only greeted Kid with a huff. "Come on Soul, at least try and be nice" he looked into her eyes. _"Why does she have to be so f*cking adorable?" _he looked away and took her hand. "Let's go we don't want to be late." He led her inside, leaving Kid shocked and extremely pissed.

During classed stein went on and on about dissecting some endangered species with a very long and non-English name. Kid was staring at Maka who was having a flirting session with Soul. Nobody noticed his strange behaviour or his anger until soul's book was swallowed by a symmetrical black flame. Everyone's eyes were on Soul who eyes were glaring right into kid's soul.

After class Soul approached Kid. "Hey, what's your problem" "I don't know what you mean" soul grabbed kid's collar and pushed him against a wall. "Oh, but I think you do. You almost set me on f*cking fire" Kid looked as though he was ready to do it again. Instead he glanced behind Soul at Maka with pleading eyes. "Soul I think he's had enough" hearing Maka's voice he let Kid go and stormed off. "Kid, I'm sorry I don't know what came over him" "it's fine. If I were in his position I would've done the same, especially if it was to protect you" Maka looked confused but smiled and began walking after soul. Kid reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Maka, are you and soul…together" she smiled and nodded, sending and shot of sadness through kid's heart. Maka ran after Soul leaving Kid for the second time that day. "Well, at least my heart is broken symmetrically." He realised that his heart hadn't just been broken, but shattered. He stared down the hall for what felt like close to an eternity.

_Next day_

"Kid, hey Kid" Patti poked kid's cheek trying to wake him up. "Leave me and my asymmetrically broken heart alone." Patti sighed and grabbed the phone.

"Hello" Maka answered, "Hey Maka, can you come over today Kid's depressed and he won't move. He says that his heart is broken, asymmetrically" "Umm sure" Maka hung up the phone and Patti looked back at kid.

"Hey Soul I'm going to Kid's house, something's wrong and the girl's want me to help." Maka called to Soul who was in his room listening to music. Maka walked the sort distance to Kid's house. "Maka, come on Kid's in his room" Maka followed Liz up to Kid's room where Patti was sitting on the floor making a giraffe and mumbling about breaking its neck. "Hey Kid someone's here to see you." Liz whispered and kid peered out of his blankets. His eyes had faded to a dull amber and his hair was all over his face. Maka could see tears in his eyes and down his face. "Maka, he whispered before hiding under his blankets again. "Kid what's wrong." Maka sat next to kid and placed a hand on his shoulder. He popped his head out again, "What's wrong is that I'm in love with a girl who will never love me back." He continued crying as Maka just stared in shock. "Kid…" "Maka, I love you but I will not try and take you from soul. I do not want to do something that will make you upset." Maka wrapped her arms around Kid's shoulders and hugged him. "Don't worry Kid, somewhere in this world there is the perfect girl for you. And she will make you happier than anyone ever could." She pulled away and looked at kid. Kid nodded, "Thank you Maka" he kissed her cheek and watched her leave.

Maka walked home still in shock from her conversation with kid. As she turned the corner of her street she saw Soul running towards her. He picked her up and spun her around. "Next time, take me with you" he smiled and kissed her. _"yep, one day kid will find the perfect girl, just like I have found the perfect boy."_


End file.
